Tiger Lily Rings
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to "Roar Of A Tiger" and "Roar Of A Tiger II", both by guestsurprise. After a battle where Bellatrix saves Rath's life, he shows her just how grateful he is and how much he loves her. Written by guestsurprise per request from Skellington Girl. I only posted it for them.


**A story written by guestsurprise per request from Skellington Girl, who owns Bellatrix. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Tiger Lily Rings**

Rath and the other Plumbers were fighting tooth and claw against Vilgax and his men! They were fighting so ferociously that you could smell the blood and sweat from a distance. Rachel and Bellatrix were hiding in the trees and trying to stay out of sight; they were also using their stunning guns to give the Plumbers some air support. Rath was so busy fighting that he didn't see one of the men behind him. He shot him in the shoulder and Rath roared with anger.

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' DUMMY! THAT'S THE LAST TIME YOU'LL MESS WITH RATH!" Rath bellowed as he then threw the man a few yards into the distance. Bellatrix watched from a distance and she could see that Rath's strength was fading away.

"Rachel…I don't know if he can last much longer! He needs to get out of there!" Bellatrix panicked. Rachel nodded and called Rook over his communicator.

"Rook! Rath needs to get off the battlefield! He's losing blood!" Rachel said quickly.

"Got it. Over and out!" Rook replied. He then quickly scanned the crowd and made his way towards Rath.

"Rath! Go back to the mansion…you cannot keep fighting like this!" Rook said as he pushed him off the field.

"Let me tell ya something! RATH NEEDS NO HELP! RATH'S FINE!" He snarled as he brushed past Rook and ran back out.

"RATH GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" Rook yelled. He ran out after him, but before he could stop him Rath was in the heat of the battle once more. He was just about to throw an angry punch when Vilgax himself came and slashed a large gash in Rath's already opened wound! Rath roared in agony and fell to his knees!

"RATH!" Bellatrix screamed. She jumped from the tree and ran past all of the other henchmen and ran in between Vilgax and Rath. Vilgax was shocked for a moment and then leaned down towards her face.

"Interesting that the kitty has to have a human to protect him…," he sneered. What he didn't expect was for Bellatrix to quickly pull out her stun gun.

"OPEN WIDE VILGAX!" She hissed as she aimed it right for his face and with a scream of pain, Vilgax fell to the ground, alive but stunned.

"You…filthy…human…I will…get…you for…this…," he gasped out. He was immobilized and couldn't move a muscle. In the meantime, Four Arms ran over to see what happened.

"What happened?! Rath? Rath, you crazy cat! You almost got killed! EVERYONE MOVE OUT!" Four Arms yelled as he picked up Rath and everyone ran back to the mansion. Vilgax's men picked him up and headed back to their headquarters as well.

"Rath…baby, are you alright?" Bellatrix asked. Rath slowly opened his eyes and saw his girl even though his vision was blurry.

"B-Bellatrix…you saved my life…" He gasped out, but she put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…quiet. You need rest, my love," she whispered. Four Arms smirked as he watched the two love on each other, but deep down he was concerned about Rath's injuries.

* * *

_Four hours later…_

"RATH IS FINE! DON'T YOU STICK A NEEDLE IN ME!" Rath growled as everyone saw him race out of the lab and Frankenstrike and Four Arms were right behind him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU OVERGROWN THROW RUG!" Four Arms yelled as he chased him around the room. "Frankenstrike said you need this! It will help to avoid infection!"

"No way! Rath is through with people poking and sticking him with stuff!"

"Rath, if you don't come over here, so help me I will throw you in the pond!" Frankenstrike growled, trying to corner the freaked Appoplexian.

"Rath would like to see you try!"

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttthhhhhhhh…," a sweet voice cooed. Everyone turned and saw Bellatrix leaning on the banister and giving flirtatious looks to Rath. He looked up at her and immediately got that lovely look.

"Bellatrix…" he cooed. He walked slowly to her when suddenly he was tackled by Four Arms and Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike quickly gave him the shot in his arm, causing Rath to growl and curse in a language that they didn't understand.

"Thanks, Bellatrix," Four Arms winked as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Bellatrix giggled and nodded as she slowly walked down by her boyfriend.

"That was NOT funny…" Rath fussed as he wiped the dust off his fur.

"C'mon, it was a little bit funny, Rath…" she giggled. She was just about to go outside when he grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave yet…come with me…" He said softly. She nodded and he led her to his room. Even though it had torn rugs, drapes and carpeting, there was one thing that stood out. There was a lovely bunch of tiger lilies in a vase near the window. They shone so beautifully in the sun that it was breathtaking; it was even more beautiful because the sun was setting. Bellatrix walked over to it and she saw that the biggest flower of all had a ring inside. The ring was silver with a bright yellow stone in the middle with many diamonds around it!

"RATH! Look what I found! I…"

"Rath knows Bellatrix…" he responded. Bellatrix turned around and saw Rath kneel down.

"Bellatrix, will you marry me?" He asked as he kissed her hand. She leaned down and smashed her lips into his.

"YES! (kiss) Of course baby! (kiss) I love you!" She said. But then she saw him slowly stand and unsheathe his claw.

"Bellatrix…on my home world, when we have a mate it becomes more than a marriage; they two become literally inseparable. Do you trust Rath?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Well then…," he smirked as he stuck his paw with his claw and a small bit of yellow blood came out. He held it up and spread his paw out, signaling he wanted her to touch his hand. She slowly put her hand against his and she immediately felt something like a shock of energy that was going through her body. He quickly held her waist to steady her and when they unclasped their hands, she saw that the small bit of yellow blood was slowly being absorbed by her hand. Her hand felt wonderful! She looked up at him and hugged him tightly, in excitement and in fear!

"Rath! What was that?!" She gasped out, but Rath shushed her and slowly ran his hands through her hair.

"Shh…easy there, babe. No need to be afraid. Now you have my blood in your veins…no matter where you are…Rath will know where you are and will be able to feel what you feel. Rath is a part of you now," he smiled as he licked her ears. Bellatrix nodded in understanding and cuddled into his chest fur.

"Baby, I love you…and I am so happy to finally be your fiancée…,"

"Not happier than Rath is, Bellatrix…Rath loves you too…," he smiled as he then kissed her softly on the lips. The two embraced and just cuddled for as long as they could, happy that they were finally on the road to marriage and they now had a bond that not even death could break.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Skellington Girl, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review, but absolutely no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
